StalkrBoi
by silvertongue
Summary: Mia gets a brand-new improved STALKER! *PG-13 4 language in CHAP 5!* UPDATED!! FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Sk8erBoi

****

StalkrBoi

September 16, 2002 Homeroom

Yay! School started again! Never in a million years did I think that my lips would ever utter that sentence, but I'm just so happy to be back in New York! Genovia was so boring….. Remind me to insist on going to Iceland instead next summer. That reminds me….

LIST OF THINGS TO REMEMBER:

1. ICELAND

2. TOILET PAPER

3. CAT-PROOF THE GENOVIAN SOCK DRAWERS

4. CAT-PROOF BABY-TO-BE'S SOCK DRAWER

5. LILLY'S STALKER IS BACK

6. 

Gotta go, Mr. I'm-A-Teacher-It's-My-Right-To-Be-Mean is coming my way.

Math

Reading over my last entry, I am astounded by my sweet innocence, my naivity. How happy I was to be in school….. NEVER AGAIN! You'd think that being a princess would excuse me from such a trivial practice that is Math, but noooo. When I'm ruling a small country will I care who will get there first, the fly or the flea? No, I'd just send out a small army to squash them both. No more math problems for MEEEEEE! 

Math Homework- Ask Kenny

September 17, 2002

The weirdest thing just happened. I was on-line just goofing around, and someone instant messaged me! Here it is:

Sk8erBoi: Hey Mia!

FTLOUIE: Who is this?

Sk8erBoi: Don't you know, princess?

FTLOUIE: If I knew, would I ask? 

Sk8erBoi: Who knows how your brain works….

FTLOUIE: I resent that!

Sk8erBoi: You should. It was an insult.

FTLOUIE: WHO IS THIS?!

Sk8erBoi: You'll find out soon enough, pretty, pretty, princess.

FTLOUIE: MICHAEL?!

Sk8erBoi: As if!

FTLOUIE: KENNY?!

Sk8erBoi: That imbocile?

FTLOUIEL: LILLY?

Sk8erBoi: Haw! Wrong gender! G2G now, princess……

FTLOUIE: No! Wait!

Sk8erBoi has logged off and did not receive your message

Isn't that weird?


	2. The Note

A/N Upps! I forgot. All characters in this fanfic belong to Meggin Cabot, and the only one that fully and righteously belongs to me is the elusive Sk8erBoi. And that is my disclaimer. Please review!

Chapter 2

September 18, 2002 Homeroom

I was going to tell Lilly about my weirdo IM encounter yesterday, but I never got a word in. Here's how it went:

Lilly: Oh my god, you won't believe the idea I just had!

Me: What?

Lilly: What if I like had all of us (Shameeka, Tina, etc.) sitting on the bed with our feet in different shoes, and then traded them under a blanket? Then it'll be fwice as aggravating. For my show, I mean.

Me: Isn't a little too mean? And is fwice a word?

Lilly: Nothing's too mean. And fwice is another one of my ideas. What if I started using it around people and then see if other people start using it and put it in the dictionary. Then I can talk about lemmings!

Me: I think Frindle already did that.

Lilly: What? Talk about lemmings?

Me: No! Lil-

Lilly: Because I think it's a really original idea. Don't you think? 

Me: Umm-

Lilly: Me too! I really don't think it's too mean…. Do you?

Me: Huh?

Lilly: The FOOT THING, Mia. THE FOOT THING!

Me: Well-

Lilly: Good. I'll do that next week.

See?

There's the bell!

September 18, 2002 Math

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!OMG!OMG! OMG!

I JUST LOOKED THROUGH MY POCKET AND GUESS WHAT I FOUND?!?!?!?!?!

I'LL TAPE IT HERE!

I'll be watching you, my pretty pretty princess………….

Sk8erBoi

HOW'D IT GET HERE?!?!?!?!  


I AM SOOOOOOOO SCARED! 

September 18, 2002 Home

I've spent like 4 hours on the Internet waiting for Sk8erBoi to IM me. I'm gonna sooo yell at him! He's freaki- OMG! Here he is hold on….

Okay here's the latest convo:

Sk8erBoi: Hello, Mia….

FTLOUIE: Um. Hi.

(Okay, okay, I chickened out. This dude is scary!)

Sk8erBoi: Happy to see me?

(AS IF!)

FTLOUIE: How'd you put that note in my pocket?

Sk8erBoi: You'd like to know that wouldn't you?

FTLOUIE: Duh!!!!!!!!!!

Sk8erBoi: MuaWahHaHaHaHa! BE SEEING YOU!

Who evil-laughs in their IM?!?!?! I am soooo freaked out!


	3. Paranoid Rambling

A/N: Thanks to all of the people who are reviewing! Once again, I own only Sk8erBoi, all others belong to Meggin Cabot.

Chapter 3

September 19, 2002- Lilly's house

After I got that note and the freaky IM, I locked myself in my room. I mean, come on! What else was I supposed to do?!?!?! I went to school, and tried to act like everything was normal, which it totally was not, because like every movie I've watched with stalker-type people have the lead person telling everyone and then all the people they told die in strange ways, like hanged by a dog door, or stuffed in a closet slashed to ittsy bittsy bloody pieces and I don't want that to happen to Lilly or Michael or Tina or Lars because then I would be all alone with no one to talk to and no friends and I wouldn't like that at all, because you know, who would?!?! So I didn't tell. 

I was like spacing all day. I even forgot to write in my journal during G&T. I just sat there, staring into space. Michael was trying to help me with Algebra, so of course he was like really annoyed by me sitting there not doing anything. Here's how it went:

Michael: So then you take the- Mia? Mia? Are you paying attention?

Me: Huh? 

Michael: What's up with you today?

Me: Nothing, nothing. Why?

Michael: You're just sitting there.

Me: Am I supposed to be standing?

Michael: What?

Me: You said I was acting weird because I'm sitting.

Michael looked at me like I was an idiot. 

Me: What?

Michael: Are you taking cough syrup again?

Me: What? (Intellectual, I know!)

Michael: Cough syrup? Thick icky stuff? Makes the world go round-round?

Me: What? (What else could I say?!?!)

Michael put his head in his hands. 

Me: Michael?

Michael: You. Are. Making. My. Head. Hurt.

Me: What?

Michael sighed. Then he turned on his computer and proceeded to ignore me. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I swear I jumped like five feet in the air. It was only Lilly, of course. 

Lilly: What's up with you? You look like a jack rabbit and a springboard. 

Me: No I don't.

Lilly: Yes you do. Did Louie eat a sock again?

Happy for the chance to change the subject I jumped right in.

Me: No, I cat-proofed all the drawers in the house and the palace, which is no easy job because there were like servants all around who were like looking at me like I had another head, and Grandmere kept glaring at me when she wasn't yelling. When I tried to explain what I was doing, she was all, Cat? Here? I don't think so! Your mother may be enthusiastic to suffocate her daughter, but not in my country.

I stopped for breath.

Lilly: Are you on cough syrup again?

Me: What?

Michael: Stop talking to her, Lilly. She can go on like that for hours.

Lilly: Not if you ask the right questions. Mia, do you want to spend the night at my house tonight?

Me: Sure! I'd love to!

Michael: But- but- Mia-

Lilly: Whatever Michael….

The bell rang and I left Michael sitting there stuttering. He is so weird sometimes….

When we got to Lilly's, there was a big package on her doorstep. She opened it, and a huge plastic foot jumped out on a spring. I screamed, and Michael grabbed me from behind and pulled me back. Then he realized it was a foot and not a bomb or something and turned red. Lilly raised her eyebrows and he let go of me real quick. I kneeled down and looked in the box and there was a note from Lilly's loose stalker that said-

LILLY MOSCOVITZ' FEET ARE GOLD!!!!!!!!!!  
YOUR DEVOTED FAN NORMAN

Lilly laughed really hard. So did I. It was funny. I checked all my pockets and my whole backpack for notes today, but, thank God, there were none. 

I hope there never will be.


	4. Squirrel Princess

A/N: rose_gal - This fanfic takes place sometime after The Princess Diaries: Volume I after Christmas (or Winter) Break. Kenny is considered just a homework reference dude, and everything in Princess in Love takes place in the not-so-far off future. 

Frankie- Thank you very much! This is my first fanfic and it means a lot to be that you like it! J 

Sk8erBoi is the only character that is rightfully mine. Unless you count the Mr. I'm-A-Teacher-It's-My-Right-To-Be-Mean in the first chapter, but I don't.

Chapter 4

September 20, 2001- G&T

I'm cold. I think I should tell you that Albert Einstein is sooooo not comfortable. During the hot seasons, the air conditioning- turner-on people constantly neglect their duties as air conditioning- turner-on people and don't turn on the air conditioning. In the freezing cold seasons the heating system- turner-on people (who are probably only the wrathful air conditioning-turner-on people in disguise) neglect to turn on the heating system and instead (perhaps to make up for their neglectful abuse of the air conditioning in the hot seasons) turn the a/c on full blast. 

That explains why I am cold.

Oh, and I also forgot my jacket/sweater thingy at Lilly's again.

I gotta stop doing that.

The last time that happened Pavlov thought it was a particularly lazy bunny rabbit and "chased" it out of the house. Michael had to run out in the street to catch him. Wasn't that heroic of him? I wonder if he had a shirt on….. Gotta go, Lilly's talking.

September 20, 2002- Lilly's house

Guess what happened when I got to Lilly's house!!!!!!!!!

Okay, fine. I'll tell you! (I am so pathetic…)

Okay:

I was walking in from the cold (it was snowing), and Michael was in the kitchen. 

Michael: Hey.

Me: Hi.

Lilly: Could you move, Mia? I can't get in!

Me: Oh, sorry!

(I moved out of the doorway.)

Lilly: Thank you. Maybe I won't get frostbite now. Maybe…

Michael: Oh, shut up Lil.

Lilly: (Didn't say anything; just infamously raised eyebrows and looked at Michael.)

Michael: (Squirming) What?

Me: I thought you had Computer Club today.

Michael: I thought you had Algebra session today.

Me: Mr. G is out sick this week or something.

Michael: I hookey-ed.

Lilly: Is that a word?

Michael: Yeah. Why don't you go look it up in your room?

Lilly: You'd like that, huh?

Me: (I couldn't actually see myself, but I could feel me looking confused.)

Michael: (Blushing) Want some cocoa, Mia?

Me: Ummm. Sure.

Michael: Lilly?

Lilly: Naw, but you two enjoy. (Smiles, EXIT LILLY)

That was the conversation. Michael made me cocoa and I said thanks and all, but no more words were spoken. I went up to talk to Lilly. Who is now, again, interrupting my journal time my demanding that I speak to her.

Oh, and yeah. I'm an idiot. It's 2002, not 2001. I wish I had erasable ink……

THE PRETTIEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD by L.M. Commentary by M.T. and M.M.

1. Brad Pitt- (Uh huh! - That pretty boy?! I thought YOU at least had better taste than that, Mia)

2. Alicia Silverstone- (What ever happened to her?- She's no princess.)

3. Nick Carter- (By far the best of the boy banders- Hello?! Why am I giving commentary on this?! Decapitate all the boy bands and I'd be happy!)

4. Sarah Michelle Gellar- (I guess so. I like her fiancee better, though.- She needs to be Numero Uno. Freddie Prinz? Doesn't deserve her.)

5. Prince William- (Pretty, yes. He has kind of an empty head though. Can't think for himself.- None of the males on this list can think for themselves. I'm not sure about Alicia.)

September 21, 2002- Home

He did it again!!!!!!!!!!!!  


Too shocked, can't write.

September 21, 2002- later

I was home. Minding my own business. Thinking about Fat Louie wearing a tiara. 

I was like ladedadeda. And then my innocent little hand went into my hateful pocket.

PRINCESS……. DO NOT MOCK ME FOR I HOLD YOUR FUTURE HAPPINESS….

What is that supposed to mean?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Does this sicko want to rot my mind?!?!

OMG! I just got IM-ed. Hold on.

Here it is:

CracKing: Hey, Thermopolis.

FtLouie: Don't do that! You scared me!

CracKing: Don't do what? Instant Message you?

FtLouie: No. Yes.

CracKing: What?!

FtLouie: Nevermind.

CracKing: Okay….

FtLouie: Why'd you IM me?

CracKing: I was bored. You were on.

FtLouie: I feel so valued.

CracKing: Hey! You asked!

FtLouie: You were supposed to say that you enjoy my witty conversational techniques.

CracKing: What if I don't? And those were some pretty big words for you.

FtLouie: Well, if you're going to insult me….

CracKing: Wait!  
FtLouie: What?

CracKing: Lilly wants me to ask you why you're being so weird lately.

FtLouie: Tell Lilly that I have not been acting weird.

CracKing: Is there something wrong?

FtLouie: Well….

CracKing: What?

FtLouie: Nothing.

Right then I got another IM

Sk8erBoi: Geet my message?

FtLouie: Who are u????

What did that note mean?!

CracKing: I'm Michael. What did what note mean?

FtLouie: Sry. Wrong person.

FtLouie: Who r u?????? What did that note mean?

Sk8erBoi: I wouldn't expect you to understand.

FtLouie: That's mean!

CracKing: What's mean? Who are you talking to?

FtLouie: Sry. Wrong person. No1.

FtLouie: That's mean!

Sk8erBoi: You're mean. You hurt my feelings.

FtLouie: What did I do to you?

CracKing: Thermopolis you're starting to scare me.

FtLouie: Sry, wrong person.

CracKing: Of course…..

FtLouie: What did I ever do to u?

Sk8erBoi has logged off and did not receive your message

CracKing: Mia? Are you still there???!?!

FtLouie: Yeah. Sorry. I have to go.

CracKing: Don't!

FtLouie has logged off

Great. Now I'm being stalked by a delusional punk and my best friend's brother AKA my crush since forever thinks I'm Princess of the Squirrels. 


	5. Cracked Like an Egg

A/N: I own nothing but Sk8rBoi.

SilverSerpent: I LOVE Avril Lavigne, and her song IS the inspiration to my stalker's screen name.

Molly The Day Dreaming Abhorsen: Thank you! It means a lot to me! Is Abhorsen from Sabriel or Librael? It sounds really familiar… Oh, and I'm very sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been on vakay with my dad in a place where I was sans computer. 

Thanx for all the reviews!!!!!! It makes me so happy, it does! Thank you for all the praise for the WRONG PERSON sketch in the fourth chapter…… I've never done it, but I've had it done many times to me.

I'll be talking to someone (R u goin to the party tonite?) and they'll be like (NO! The spider belongs to me! It's mine! Not my fault it bit you!) and I'm like (What?!) and they'll be like (Wrong person.) So I'm like (What're u wearin on the 1 day of skool?) and they'll be like (DIE RABID MONKEY DIE!) So I'm like (WTF?!?) and they'll be like (O, sry. I was talking 2 some1 else.) 

****

I really don't want to know who she was talking to! I have a feeling it would just disturb and traumatize me.

Thank you for listening to my rant! And now……………… The FEATURE PRESENTATION! DUHDUHDUHDAH!

(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.).(.)

****

Chapter 5

September 22, 2002- Home

If there's something in between complete and utter BOREDOM, complete and utter TERROR, and complete and utter HUMILIATION that's where I am right now. 

I'm (a) bored because, hello, there's nothing to do but (b) wallow in my complete terror and think about my IM last night which ( c) Michael hasn't stopped talking about all day even in front of LILLY and the rest of the G&T class to my humiliation. Remember when I said I wasn't going to tell anyone in fear of them being chopped up? Yeah, I cracked.

Here's the conversation:

Michael: Come on, Thermopolis, tell me who you were talking to!

Me: I wasn't talking to anyone!

Michael: You were too! And from what you were saying it was someone who doesn't like you.

Me: Na ah!

Lilly: What are you guys talking about?

Michael: None of your business.

Lilly: It is my business.

Me: It's neither of your businesses!

Lilly: What's not our business?

Me: Nothing!

Michael: Thermopolis!!!!!

Lilly: MIA!

Me: What?

Lilly: What's not my business, Michael?

Michael: Nothing. (To me) Mia, who were you talking to? What note?

Lilly: Who was she talking to when? About what note?

Me: No one! No note!

Lilly: MICHAEL!

Michael: Lilly, butt out.

Lilly: I WILL NOT BUTT OUT!

Me: Um.

Michael: Mia………Please?

Me: Why?

Michael: Because it sounded as if you really didn't like the guy.

Lilly: What guy?!  
Me: Welllllllllll……..

Michael: And on the IM you said something was wrong.

Me: I did?

Michael: And then you said "nothing" when I asked what it was.

Lilly: The mystery unfolds……..

Michael: Shut up Lil.

Me: Maybe it _is_ nothing.

Michael/Lilly: Maybe it's not.

Lilly/Michael: Shut up!

(This is where I completely crack.)

Me: Well someguykeepsIM-ingmeandIkeepfindingweirdnotesfromhim.

Michael: Wait, what?

Lilly: What kind of notes?

Lars: Princess? What notes?

Me: Well…… I found two notes in my jacket/sweater thingy's pocket. I dunno how they got there……

Lars/Lilly/Michael: Let me see!

(I'm shaking now as I take the notes from my binder)

Michael: Who's Sk8rBoi?

Lilly: "Future happiness"?

Lars: Looks like a prank.

Me: Sk8erBoi is his screen name. No clue. Hope so.

Lilly: The handwriting looks familiar……. I can't place it….

Michael: What does he mean 'pretty pretty princess'? Is he like in love with you?!

Me: No! I think he's mad at me. On the IM he said I hurt his feelings. 

Lilly: Who have you been mean to lately?

Michael/Me: No one!

Lilly: (Looks at Michael)

Michael: (Blushing) Well, she's never mean to anyone!

Lilly: Ah huh.

The bell rang right then.

Needlessly to say I sprinted to my next class. Yes, I sprinted. Knocked over a few people on the way, too. 

But before I sprinted away, Michael said something weird under his breath. I barely heard it over the noise of people gathering their stuff. He said: I'll find this **b@st@rd****, princess if it's the last thing I do. **


	6. Hairy Feet

A/N:

SilverSerpent: Good luck! I hope you win em! 

Molly: I liked it. Took me a while to get through it, though. 

Thank you, all the beautiful reviewers out there!! *sniffle sniffle* You LIKE me, you really LIKE me! *sniffle sniffle* I'd like to thank the academy…..

Sorry the last chp was so short, I had minor writer's block.

Disclaimer: I am a pathetic gallywag (what the heck is a gallywag?!) that steals other people's characters. Sk8rBoi is ALL MINE, though….hee hee hee.

**********************************************************************************************

Chapter 6

September 23, 2002- The Plaza

Nothing happened today.

Chipped a fake nail.

Rescued my sweater/jacket thingy from Pavlov.

Bumped my nose.

Gazed at Michael.

FOUND A FREAKY DEVIL NOTE IN MY EVIL POCKET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I mean, this one makes LESS sense than the OTHER ones!!!!! I MEAN, IT SOUNDS LIKE FRIGGIN GOLLUM WROTE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OKAY.

So I got home from Lilly's (I spent the night), and I was you know in a pretty good mood. Michael kept his clothes on, but he did hang out with me a lot. He was kind of jumpy and agitated, though. 

Well, I got home.

I did whatever homework I didn't do yesterday.

I began to do chores.

I found the note (I am forever finding these things while doing chores. Maybe I should hire a maid…).

Here's the little thing:

PRiNcEss………. SiNCe wHEn Do YoU BlABe?

LEAvE ThE PrECiOUS OuT oF iT!

Sk8RbOi 

I mean, okay, I haven't read either the Hobbit or Lord of the Rings, cuz they're too scary, but Michael has and he saw the movie, and he came home going "MY PRECIOUS! MY PRECIOUS!" and he said that this slimy swamp monster talked like that about the Ring or whatever and hello, the note goes all precious-y and the movie preview was really scary so the movie would be scarier so if my life starts quoting scary movies it's gonna end up scary and loud and full of short creatures with hairy feet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm in the Plaza right now. People keep glancing at me!!!!!!! Well, Grandmere, Rommel, and Lars. No one else is allowed in the suite. Not even room service. 

I'll give you one guess why:

That's right.

Now everyone knows. Lilly told my mom! Lars told my dad! Grandmere found out SOMEHOW, and is now glaring at me freakily. Everyone who knows swears they didn't tell her, which means she bugged my hair with electronic doodads when she hacked it off, or something….

Gotta go, Rommel's shrieking in terror. Can't concentrate.

September 24, 2002 - Home

I was released from the cruel and unusual prison that is THE PLAZA yesterday. I called Lilly, but Maya answered at said that Lilly and Michael went somewhere and no one knew where…..

I wonder what they're doing. I mean, Lilly and Michael TOGETHER? I know they're siblings so they must you know love each other deep down or something but on the surface they can't stand each other!!! So what's the deal?????

I called Lilly yesterday and she sounded kinda weird and hung up kinda fast, but I didn't think anything of it at the time……..

She said something about Michael and her show. He was like taking over or something………… I thought at first he was taking over the show, but then she said he was taking over the sea- Mia gotta go! {dial tone}

The Sea?!?!?!

Now Michael's King Titan?

I'm depressed with the misery of mystery. I need my cat.


	7. The Polaroid

A/N:

SilverSerpent: YAY!!!!!! I'm really happy for you!!!!!! I wish I got to see Avril Lavigne….. Darn it, you made me cry! Waaaaaaah! *Read and find out!* Muh ha haha haha! Mua ha ha ha ha! *COUGH*

Biblehermione: Thank you! So did I, hee hee!

CherryLee: I'm going out on a limb here and guessing you want……..more?

Princess_miki: Well, Mia's kind of a wimp, so who knows? Maybe LotR and the Hobbit scare her! 

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT A FURRY DOG NAMED BROOKSY THAT ISN'T IN THIS STORY, SO YEAH. AND SK8RBOI, WHO is IN THE STORY. BROOKSY JUST WANTED A SHOUT-OUT. HEY BROOKSY! Aren't you a little dahlin!

*cmmhmmm.* sorry about that. *blushes*

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))

Chapter 7

September 25, 2002- Homeroom

Lilly and Michael are being weirder than usual today. When I got to school, they were like already in the lunch arbor thingy talking to each other. I mean, they were actually conversing without screaming or name calling. I was feeling kinda hurt you know, cuz I was the one being stalked here and they didn't even bother to wait for my limo to show up, so I just marched up to them-

Me: Why didn't you wait for me?

Michael: (Sitting up straight really quick and putting his hands behind his back) What?

Me: Wait for me. You know, limo? School? Why?

Lilly: Oh, relax, Mia. (Looking sheepish)

Me: You look sheepish.

Lilly: (Looking at me in disgust) What?

Me: Sheepish. You look sheepish. 

Me: Where were you yesterday?

Michael: Huh?

Me: Maya said no one knew where you were.

Lilly: I don't see what concern it is of yours. (She started to tap her foot, Lilly-speak for "nervous, nervous!")

Me: It's my concern if your brother is gonna turn into King Titan.

Michael: I'm what?!

Lilly: Mia, did you hit your head? (Looking all concerned)

Me: Why do people, namely YOU, always ask me that?!?!?!  
Michael: Well, if you're going to run around accusing people of turning into animated mermaids who sing with crabs and giggling fish you've got to be prepared for the consequences.

Me: MerMAN.

Michael: Whatever. You're the Disneyfreak.

Me: I am NOT a Disney freak!!!!!

Lilly: How many times have you seen Beauty and the Beast on Broadway, Mia?

Me: THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M A FREAKING DISNEY FREAK!!!!

Lilly: Yeah, it kind of does.

Me: What's Michael got behind his back?

Michael: (Blushing and widening his eyes) Wh-wh-what are yo-you tal-talk-talking about?

Me: What do you have behind your back?

Lilly: (Standing up and walking behind Michael) You're being paranoid, Mia. We're leaving until you can get a grip on yourself!

Michael: Ye-yeah!

Me: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure. THAT'S why you're leaving.

Lilly: (Glaring)

God! What is wrong with them?! 

Even me, math-failing princess of the month can tell they're seriously messed up!

Gotta go, write later!

September 25, 2002- Home

OPMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOM!!!!!!  
I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!

MUST. START. FROM. BEGINNING.

I was just sitting there, looking all spaced out, because, you know, I was spaced out, when Michael started talking to me.

Michael: Hey, Thermopolis!

Me: What?

Michael: Got any new threats lately? (Trying to smile, FAILING)

Me: Sorry to disappoint you, no. (Hey! I was in a bad mood. Sue me)

Michael: Geez. What's that supposed to mean?! (Looking disconcerted. Dis-con-cer-ted. Disco-ncert-ed. Cool. Back to the story)

Me: I dunno. Guess. (Again with the 'sue me')

Michael: You're mad at me?

Me: Maaaaaaaybe.

Michael: (Looking crestfallen for some reason.) Why?!  
Me: I dunno!

Michael: Mia!

Me: What?

Michael: Why're you mad at me?

Me: What did you have behind your back this morning? (I was hoping to startle him into an answer)

Michael: what's that gotta do wit anything? (not answering, but blushing)

Me: Everything.

Michael: Well, then everything's nothing!

Me: What?

Michael: Ummm, let me rephrase…..

Me: Waiting.

Michael: Thinking! I didn't have anything behind my back this morning.

Me: Why're you blushing? (I was really mad and frustrated at this point)

Michael: (Blushing deeper) I gotta go, bell rang.

Me: Did not! (Bell rings) Oh.

So Michael stands up and rushes, yes rushes, out the door. As he is, as said before, rushing, a Polaroid photograph fell out of his backpack. So, yes, being me, I leaned down and picked it up. 

It was me. I was getting out of my limo in front of my house, and I was halfway turned from the camera. I was wearing nice clothes, so it must have been when I was returning from Grandmere's sometime this week.

I like turned the photo over, once I'd gotten over being THOROUGHLY SHOCKED, and there was writing on it in big felt tip black pen. It said-

AMELIA MOSCOVITZ-

4:30 PM

SATURDAY

NO WORD YET

Amelia MOSCOVITZ?!?!?! NO WORD YET?!?!

I can't believe this! 

Either Sk8rBoi is Michael, or I've got TWO stalkers!!!!!!!!


	8. Greatgreatgrandkids

A/N: Sorry I haven't been writing for a while. I've been completely in a NOT writing mood….

Thank you to all the people who've been reviewing both of my fic. My other one will be eventually taken away because it is a CHATROOM FIC! WAHHHHHHHHHH! It has a plot! Really truly!

The Gilmore Girls premiere was depressing…..

Hmmmm. I dunno, maybe I should start writing 4 Harry. I never thought about it. What makes me a Harry sort of person?

**********************************CHAPTER 8**********************************

September 26, 2002- G&T

Michael won't leave me alone. He keeps trying to talk to me. I don't want him to talk to me. I want him to go away. Lilly too. They keep bugging me, calling me, following me.

So NOW they pay attention to me…… Typical. 

Later--Home

I had to stop in G&T because Lilly tried to look over my shoulder at what I was writing-

Me: What're you doing?!

Lilly: I'm trying to read your hanwriting.

Me: STOP IT!  
Lilly: If you won't tell me why you're mad at me, I've gotta find out somehow!

Me: You know why I'm mad at you. 

Michael: No we don't, Mia!

Me: I'm not talking to either of you, ESPECIALLY you (points to Michael).

Michael: (I noticed he had bloodshot eyes. The drama of being a STALKER must've finally caught up with him!) WhY ESpeCiallY mE?! (A/N: When I do the letters like that, his voice is cracking!)

Lilly: Why me at all?!

Me: La la la la la…. I can't hear you! La la la la la la…….....( I know. Mature just isn't my thing)

Lilly: Maaaturre. (I told you so!)

Michael: PleAse, MiA, wHy are you Mad at m-us?

Me: YOU BOTH KNOW, SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The bell rang (it always rings at the most convenient times!) and I sprinted out of the room. Like always. I'm gonna break a leg 'sprinting out of the room' some day. Or more likely, someone elses.

Uh-oh. The door bell's ringing. Write later.

September 27, 2002- Morning, Lilly's place

OMG!!!!!

I AM SO CONFUSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay….. Deep breathes. INHALE! EXHALE! INHALE! EXHALE!

Okay. Alright. Okay. Alri-

I need to write.

So, I left off with the bell ringing. 

Guess who was at the door? 

WRONG!

I don't even know who was at the door.

He was wearing a black ski mask. 

He jumped at me.

He was screaming something……

Something weird. I could barely hear it over the sound of my own screaming. Which was pretty loud. I've got good lungs, if I do say so myself.

But anyway.

He was screaming- "You made her cry! You made my goddess cry!"

I know what you're thinking. Somewhere along the lines of……WTF?!?!

Wait. Who exactly am I talking to here? I mean, if I read this when I'm older, I'll already know this stuff so I'd be thinking more along the lines of "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Been there done that bought that t-shirt," not WTF?!?!! Because the only person who would think WTF?!?!?! wouldn't be me and why would anybody but me be reading this, I mean it's completely impractical or unpractical or whatever and I don't like that thought at all, because I mean there is some pretty personal stuff going on in here, and I mean I totally wouldn't go for it to just GIVE it to someone to read, I mean maybe someone might read it after I DIE, like my great-great-grandkids or something because they want to know all about me or something, but I mean like, I wouldn't even be so comfortable with THAT, and I'd be, you know, DEAD, so why would I let someone read this when you know I'm like ALIVE and all that stuff? Whatever…..

Where was I? (Again to the great-great-grandkids, because no one else better be reading this)

So I was screaming, and the guy in the ski mask knocked me over, and then, all of a sudden- THUNK!

Ski Dude was sailing off me, and onto the floor. Michael had him straddled and was punching the living daylights out of him, though I guess they'd be dead daylight now because Michael was hitting Ski Dude pretty hard, and no daylight could survive that. But yeah.

I jumped to my feet and started running outside. I mean, what would you've done? Two stalkers beating on each other? Well, actually it was ONE stalker beating on the OTHER stalker dude. But still.

So I was running full-speed down the street, and I hear, "MIIIIIIIIIIA!"

And Michael was running after me.

He caught me, and, you know, Michael's pretty strong, so I couldn't make him let go of me.

He grabbed me by both arms and pushed me into a car. His car. I hadn't even noticed it was parked there. 

He slammed the door and got in the drivers' seat and drove like a maniac all the way to his house. I was screaming my lungs out the whole time.

Now I'm in Lilly's room. Lilly's bed.

Lilly's somewhere else. Probably the kitchen with Michael.

Michael wouldn't answer any of my noncoherent or incoherent or whatever questions.

He just dragged me upstairs and pushed me into this room. I was still screaming. He locked the door.

I don't know what's going on. All I know is that my head and back are going to be one big purple bruise tomorrow. Or today, I guess.

It's lucky that I had my journal in my hand when I answered the door, and that I was so senseless it didn't occcur to me to drop it or something, because without it, I probably would still be screaming. And screaming. And screaming………………………….

A/N: Don't kill me! There might be a few surprises still up my sleeves! Well, I'm not wearing sleeves, but you know what I mean! I love Mikey as much as the next pathetic fan fiction author, so, please, I beg of you *SOB*, wait for the next chappy, chap! *SOB SOB*


	9. Twisted Coat Hanger

A/N- Okay, I was just on FF.net-books-The Princess Diaries and I saw my beloved story at the VERY BOTTOM OF THE LIST! I completely freaked out!!! I mean, why the heck would be precious story get the very last spot thingymajiggy?!?! So I haven't updated in ages….. Big friggin deal! It's still better than a bunch of those out there! If I can say so myself…. {the huddled masses- O please! Silvertongue, o please, say so yourself, silvertongue! Silvertongue- Okay, okay, I'll say so myself!}

So I thought to myself- Silvertongue, u better get out there and kick some fanfic booti!

Okay, okay, okay. You caught me. I really thought- Doh! Stealing Harvard was like the worst movie ever! Doh…. StalkBoi? Uhhhh. That sounds vaguely famil- THAT'S MY F***ING STORY!!!!!!!!

But u know. The other one sounded better.

And on with the show.

LITERATI ALL THE WAY! Hee hee hee hee hee.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 9

September 28, 2002- Lilly's Room

I feel stupid. Not the usual "2+2=4.5" kind of stupid either. I feel "screamed my lungs out in an empty house, one gigantic purple bruise, nose runny" kind of stupid.

What I wouldn't give to flunk Algebra right now. Seriously.

------- I just screamed again- someone's coming up the stairs. More later.

Later- It was Lilly:

Lilly: Mia, stop screaming.

Me: WHAT DO YOU MEAN STOP SCREAMING?!?! YOU LOCKED ME IN YOUR ROOM AND YOUR BROTHER'S A PSYCHOPATH AND MY BACK REALLY REALLY REALLY HURTS AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO STOP SCREAMING?!??!??!??!  
Lilly: Yes.

Me: WHAT?!

Lilly: Why does your back hurt, Mia?

Me: BECAUSE FRIGGIN SKI DUDE LANDED IN ME, THAT'S WHY! MY LEG HURTS TOO!

Lilly: Ski Dude?! (I could almost feel her raising her eyebrows)

Me: YES. SKI DUDE!

Lilly: MIA!

Me: WHAT?  
Lilly: STOP SCREAMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Fine. Unlock the door and let me out.

Lilly: You'll run away.

Me: I have good reason to.

Lilly: *Sigh* You only THINK you have good reason to, Mia. You really don't know what you're talking about.

Me: So THEN TELL ME!

Lilly: Not if you're gonna keep screaming like that, Mia.

(Footsteps)

She left. As you can probably tell.

Where does she get off, telling me to quit screaming? And then saying I don't know what I'm talking about?! I mean, just because I don't often know what I'm talking about doesn't necessarily mean I don't know what I'm talking about NOW, because I SAW it, and I mean how many people go around saying- You don't know what you're seeing- yeah, not many, and I DID see it, I swear I saw it all, and I've got the casualties to prove I'm not making it up, so Lilly saying that when she's SUPPOSED to be my best friend really gets me bent out of shape and so now instead of being a nice copper coat hanger I'm like this freaky twisted thingy and that visual gets me really sad because even though I've been a freak all of my life, and more so these past months, I never got used to being freaky, so thinking about myself as a twisted copper freaky thing makes me feel yicky and I hate feeling yicky, so I wish I never thought of that analogy or metaphor or simile or whatever because it just makes me feel worse and not better explained or poetic and stuff so it's just a waste of artificial lead and recycled paper to write about it, and it didn't even help me at all.

OMG!!!! I didn't even hear him come up the stairs! Michael's at my door!!!! Well, Lilly's door. Write later.

Even later- 

Michael: Mia? Are you okay? You've been really quiet lately.

(I debated not answering, but he sounded really super sad)

Me: I'm writing.

Michael: About what?

Me: Freaky coat hangers and Ski Dudes. (I blushed. I hadn't meant to say that, it just came out)

Michael: Oh…….. Wait, what?

Me: (still blushing) Nevermind. What do you want? ( I tried to be assertive there)

Michael: Why were you screaming? (He said this really suddenly)

Me: Because you locked me in room.

Michael: So? I didn't hurt you.

Me: Yet!

Michael: MIA! Why would you think I'd ever want to hurt you?!

Me: I dunno….. MAYBE BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING STALKING ME!!!!!!

Michael: (He seemed pretty taken aback by my swearing. So was I, really) I-I-I hav-haven't been st-st-stalking y-you, Mi-Mia.

Me: Then what's with those Polaroids you have of me, huh? Huh? ( I was close to tears now)

Michael: ………………………. What Polaroids, Mia?

Me: The ones with the writing on the back - AMELIA MOSCOVITZ, 4:30 PM, SATURDAY, NO WORD YET! (So I have them memorized. No biggy.)

Michael: *whispering* Shit!

Me: See! See! You ARE stalking me, aren't you! I'm right! Aren't I!

Michael: No! Yes! No! Go away! (He sounded really messed up)

Me: Hello? Michael? I'm LOCKED IN A ROOM! I CAN'T GO AWAY!!!\

Michael: Oh, yeah. I'll be back later to talk more about th-this, Thermopolis.

Me: Michael?! Let's talk now! MICHAEL?!?!

His footsteps went down the stairs. Away from me. I hope not for forever….


	10. Don't Talk Back!

A/N: Dear Readers--

This is my official apology to everyone who was offended by the words- "Big friggin deal! It's still better than a bunch of those out there! If I do say so myself…. {the huddled masses- O please! Silvertongue, o please, say so yourself, silvertongue! Silvertongue- Okay, okay, I'll say so myself!}"

I now realize that this wasn't the bestest-in-the-westest thing to say. I was just talking (well, typing) and that happened to be the result.

I personally know a bunch of stories out there that I completely love, and that are WAY better than my own.

I didn't even know people actually READ the a/ns.

Usually they just skip em and read the story…..

I just wanted to apologize, for this, and for waiting for so long to update my NOT-THE-BESTEST-IN-THE-WESTEST story.

Turelulelu-

Silvertongue

(Don't bother with your PalmPilot Dictionaries, kiddies, it's not a word.)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CHAPTER 10!

September 29, 2002- Lilly's Room

ODE TO KIDNAPPERS

Kidnappers, oh kidnappers!

Why don't you let me be?

Must you lock me in a small boring room,

With a small boring place to pee?

There's nothing here to read,

There's nothing here to see!

Cruel, cruel, kidnappers!

Please just let me be!

Later-

I've given up on screaming.

I don't think anyone's home.

Where are Drs. Moscovitz when I need them? When I want them to go away, there they are, psycho-freaking-analyzing me. When I want to see them? Poof! Gone! Abracadabra! Yackety yak! Don't talk back!

I hope Fat Louie didn't get out.

I mean, when Ski Dude opened the door- no. I opened the door FOR Ski Dude. Yeah. And I doubt Michael had time to close it before he ran down the street to terrorize me.

I've been in here so long.

I'm hungry.

Alfalfa sprouts would taste good right now.

Maybe some vegetable lasagne. Cheese enchiladas. Candy corn. Those little cookies Grandmere serves at parties I'm not supposed to eat, but do anyway, because they'd be really good if they were bigger, so I actually eat like ten of them at a time.

Good going, princess.

You've succeeded in making yourself even MORE hungry. 

Damn.

Oo! I just remembered something I saw on the internet the other day!

Okay, a palindrome is a word (sentence, paragraph, etc.) that spells the same thing backwards and forwards, right?

I found a really cool one-

Dammit I'm mad.

Cool, huh!

Oh my God. I've been kidnapped by my best friends. I'm locked in a room with no interesting reading material. I've been in the afore-mentioned room for 1 day? 2 days? I have a headache, a backache, and every other ache it's possible to have. And I'm rambling about how cool palindromes are. Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought. 

OMG.

A the door just opened. The front one, I mean. Someone's here.

They're coming up the stairs!

They're almost here!

OMG! OMG! They're unlocking the door!

MORE LATER!

Later-

It was Michael again.

Michael: Mia? Are you alright? You look awful.

Me: Thanks, Mikey! (Michael winced) Just what I wanted to hear!

Michael: *Sigh* I wanna talk to you.

Me: You are talking to me…………

Michael: You….. I………. This is going to be hard.

Me: What?

Michael: Mia. I haven't been stalking you.

Me: (Eyebrows raised) Oh? (I sounded like Lilly, heehee)

Michael: Yes! Quite the contrary, actually.

Me: What about the Polaroid, then? You admitted to taking it.

Michael: I DID take it…Just…..Damn!  
Me: Michael? 

Michael: It's not what you think!

Me: What do I think?

Michael: You think I took it because I'm stalking you!

Me: Haven't exactly given me anything else to think, Mike!

Michael: Damn it. You hungry?

Me: What? 

Michael: Hungry? You?

Me: Me? Yes.

Michael: That's nice.

Me: Hey!  
Michael: I was kidding………….. I'll go get food. We'll talk…..

Me: Get something vegetarian!

Michael: I'm not an idiot.

Me: I know….

I'm waiting for him to come back.

I want him to explain things.

I want him to tell me that he's not my stalker, I'm wrong, and that he's given up meat, and joining Greenpeace, and doesn't care about his USA citizenship, and that he wants to marry me and live in Genovia with me forever and that he's going to buy a white horse and buy armor and ride with me into the sunset because it's really pretty and cool, and I always secretly wanted to do that, and to be able to say he's my knight in shining armor, and that we rode off in to the sunset because we will, and I want to live happily ever after.

But I'll be happy with alfalfa sprouts.


	11. Superman

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep reading!

****

ROCK ON!

****

Chapter 11

September 29, 2002 -Lilly's room

Okay, Michael just came back. I heard his car pull up. 

What did he mean he took the 'stalker' picture but isn't 'stalking' me? 

I mean, they call me weird, and I even realize that doesn't make sense!

I only have like 2 seconds before he comes in here, so I'm like writing in hyper speed, like in SMALLVILLE. Only, you know, I don't have super powers, and Lana Lang isn't in love with me. Or Chloe. 

I don't get it. How come in Superman, Clark Kent's in love with LOIS LANE the reporter, and in Smallville, Clark Kent's in love with LANA LANG, the excheerleader capuccino maker? I mean, CHLOE's the reporter, not Lana.

And they like changed her name! I don't get it! 

Darn it! I started out planning to spend my writing time writing about something profound and ended up spending it discussing Superman. What is wrong with me?!?! 

Michael's here-

Later-

He brought vegetarian pizza! And Fat Louie!!! He walked in with the pizza, and I'm like, That's vegetarian, right? And he like rolled his eyes at me, and put the pizza down, and in ran Fat Louie!!! He was all soft and furry! I squeezed him so hard, he snapped at me. Dumb kitty. But I was so happy to see him! 

Michael: You're suffocating your cat, Mia.

Me: No, I'm not.

Michael: He just tried to bite you.

Me: That's because he's hungry. Do you have any cat food?

Michael: I don't have a cat. Why would I have cat food?

Me: Did you feed him before you brought him here?

Michael: No. I didn't feed your cat. If I had, he wouldn't be hungry.

Me: Can he eat some of Pavlov's food?

Michael: Pavlov's a dog.

Me: I know. But since you didn't FEED Fat Louie his cat food…..

Michael: (His eyebrows were raised and he looked desperate) I didn't know I was supposed to!  
Me: Whatever, Mikey. Pass the pizza.

Michael: Don't call me Mikey. (Passes pizza)

Me: It's vegetarian!

Michael: Duh.

Me: Well, I didn't know stalkers actually granted their….. Stalkees requests.

Michael: (Eyes bulging) I'M NOT A STALKER!  
Me: Whatever, Mikey.

Michael: About that Polaroid, Mia…….

Me: Yes?

Michael: I wasn't stalking you…. I was keeping an EYE on you, so the REAL stalker couldn't get at you!

Me: WHAT?

Michael: It said AMELIA MOSCOVITZ, 4:30 PM, SATURDAY, NO WORD YET, **right?**

Me: Yes……

Michael: Well, I was watching you at 4:30 PM, Saturday. And No Word Yet, because Lilly was tracking down the stalker….. And I hadn't heard from her….. So….

Me: What about AMELIA MOSCOVITZ?

Michael: We found the stalker, too! I-I-I mean, Lilly found the st-st-stalker, yesterday! W-we arrested him! Well, the po-po-police arrested him….

Me: What about the AMELIA MOSCOVITZ part, Michael? ( I really wanted to know!)

Michael: Don't you w-w-want to know who was stalking you, Mi-mi-mia?

Me: No, I want to know why you wrote Moscovitz after my name, Michael!!!!!!!!!

Michael: *sigh* (He was blushing and fidget-ing, and then he started for the door)

Me: (I ran ahead of him and slammed the door closed, and kept it closed by pressing on it) MICHAEL!

Michael: (leaning against the door next to me) I g-guess, it was j-just wi-wishful thinking…..

Me: Wishful thinking?

Michael: You know…… (He looked at me, and I mean LOOKED at me. Right in the eyes)

Me: Er.

Michael: The tr-truth is, Thermopolis…. I kinda l-l-love y-you….

Me: Huh?

Michael: Mia?

Me: Huh?  
Michael: MIA!  
Me: I love you, too, Michael….. (I looked him in HIS eyes now)

Michael: (He looked at me again, real sharp) Really?

Me: Y-yeah.

He kissed me! Yay! Really! He's not my stalker, and he brought Fat Louie, and he kissed me!

I mean, yeah, I'm never going to be Mia Muscovitz (doesn't that sound nice?), the closet would be if he became Michael Renaldi, but, you know, it's the thought that counts! 

But wait a second. I couldn't just leave it like that, with me all happy, you know.

I still had to as him that one question that had been pending on my mind……

Me: Wait. Who's my stalker?


	12. Loopy Y's

A/N:

Hopefully this will be the very last installment of StalkrBoi and people will stop showing up at my doorstep to hit me with their broomsticks and demand to know why I hadn't updated yet.

That had started to get on my nerves…….

CHAPTER !@

AKA CHAPTER 12

****

***********************

Previously, on _StalkrBoi……_

__

Michael: I kinda l-l-love you….

Mia: I love you, too, Michael…..

*kissing sounds*

Mia: Wait. Who's my stalker?

************************

Michael: (His eyes were halfway closed and he looked groggy) Huh?

Me: My stalker. You said you found him?

Michael: Oh, yeah….

Me: AND? (the suspense was like literally killing me! Well, not LITERALLY killing me, because, you know, I'd be dead, but it was like figuratively or metaphorically or whatever killing me, but you know)

Michael: Mia…………you might want to sit down.

Me: (sitting down)

Michael: Lilly figured it out, really. She should be here. 

Me: Then get here her!!!!!!

Michael: LILLLLLLLLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Ow! Did you have to scream right in my EAR?

Michael: (Kissing me) Sorry, Thermopolis.

Lilly: What, Michael?

Michael: Mia wants to know who her stalker is.

Lilly: (Eyeing our semi swollen lips and clasped hands and smirking) Then tell her, Einstein.

Michael: You tell her. You figured it out.

Lilly: Okay, Romeo. Whatever.

Michael: (Blushing)

Me: (Blushing) Lilly, tell me!

Lilly: Well, I figured it out when you showed me those notes of yours….

Me: HOW?

Lilly: Well, it was the writing…

Me: Lilly, hurry it up a bit!

Lilly: The handwriting! Have patience! Remember when you spent that night at my house? And we found a present from Norman?

Me: Yeah…. What does that have to do with anything?

Lilly: The handwriting on the notes matched the handwriting on the card…. I'd recognize those loopy 'y's anywhere.

Me: Wait. Isn't Norman YOUR stalker?!?!?!

Lilly: (Shrugging) Apparently he thought he could get to me through you.

Typical. I'm not even good enough to have my own stalker. 

Me: That's not fair…….. 

Michael: You WANT a stalker?!?!

  
Me: It would be nice to have stalker in a creepy way! Because at least someone likes you enough to go through the trouble!

Michael: _I'll_ be your stalker, Mia…….. (He was grinning)

Lilly: Ewww. Please refrain from doing that in my presence!

Michael: (Blushing) Sorry…….

Me: What about the notes? How did he put the notes in my sweater/jacket thingy's pocket?

Michael: Well, remember how you're always leaving your……… what is it?

Me: My sweater/jacket thingy!

Michael: Riiiiiight. Remember how you're always leaving your…sweater/jacket thingy here? And Pavlov throws it outside?

Me: Yeah…. What does that have to do with anything?

Lilly: Norman was watching our place……. He put the notes in your…….sweater/jacket thingy when it was outside, before Michael got it………..

Me: Why do you two always pause before you say sweater/jacket thingy?

Michael: Er.

Lilly: Because it's really a stupid name, Mia.

Me: No, it's not!

Lilly: Yes it is. Even Michael thinks so.

Michael: Mia…. It IS kind of weird…….

Me: WHAT?!?!

Michael: (Blushing, kisses me, HARD) Shut up, Thermopolis.

Lilly: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! But _yeah._

Me: Okay. (Come on! How could I resist!)

So now I'm still in Lilly's room (with the door open! YAYFUL!), sitting with my BOYFRIEND and my BEST FRIEND drinking cocoa my BOYFRIEND made for me on my BOYFRIEND's sister's bed.

BOYFRIEND! BOYFRIEND! BOYFRIEND!  


There. All better.

Michael (BOYFRIEND) and Lilly (BOYFRIEND's sister) are talking about how Norman looked like the criminal in Scooby Doo that always goes, "I would hae gotten away with it, too, if it wasn't for those darn kids!" when he was arrested.

I'm sitting here writing in my journal.

I feel so comfy. I swear life can't get any better than this. 

Well it could, you know, if Grandmere went far far away, never to return, and if I wasn't a princess, and if I actually had a figure, any figure, and if I wasn't flunking Algebra, and if Lana was never born, or even better, if Lana was a total geek, because that would be like complete justice and if Josh Richter would make fun of her all the time, that would rock, and then he could be a nerd too.

But you know.

A/N: 

I hope you like it!

I told you Mikey wasn't the stalker!

NANANANANAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*cough cough* Sorry……………………….


End file.
